XCOM 2 - Zero
by Shadhunter
Summary: The alien invasion was over. ADVENT rule is now undisputed by most of the human population. The only hope to overthrowing ADVENT lies with what little remains of XCOM. Sarah Hart is one of the few remaining veterans of the initial invasion, and she may yet be the force that holds the new squad together. M for Violence, language, and potential sexual references. Spoilers for XCOM 2.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, friend strongly urged I post this one somewhere. This one's already got quite a bit of work done on it up towards the tenth chapter at this point so expect updates over the next few days.

* * *

"All attempts to contact the invaders thus far have failed. Their only purpose seems to be destruction and chaos. One fact is quite clear: the militaries of the world are severely outgunned. In the absence of a miracle this could very well be the end of civilization as we know it." She'd heard the same thing, day in and day out. It never seemed to end. How many had she killed already? Did it even matter?

All of a sudden she was spurred from her thoughts as another woman she knew to be Sandra Bennet, sat down next to her. The American woman had rather bright red hair which she kept tied up in a bun. "Not still thinking about all of this are you Zero?"

"How can I not?" She looked back up at the screen. "All the pain... Suffering... I just feel so powerless to stop any of it."

"Maybe alone... But that's why you're part of XCOM. Together we'll come out on top." Sandra paused. "Hey, Sarah." She looked up at Sandra. "No matter what happens. We're a team. I've got your back."

Sarah formed a small smile. "I don't see how you can be so positive." She leaned back on the couch. "But it sure does rub off on me."

"Well... A pessimistic medic sure doesn't get far. 'Doesn't look good Bobby. Was a good run. Bye now!' Yea I'm sure that's what you want to hear when you're bleeding profusely." Sandra rolled her eyes with a grin which earned a soft laugh from Sarah in response. "I prefer the 'you'll make it' approach. After all... the human psyche is crucial in the process. "

Sarah nodded. "Yeah... I see what you mean. Guess I just can't be the little ray of sunshine you are."

"Wouldn't want you t-... Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Sandra placed a hand against her ear and shook her hand. "Something's wrong... Communication is jammed." Sarah did the same to check if Sandra's device was simply malfunctioning and then she felt a sense of dread form in the pit of her stomach.

Static. Nothing but static.

"That's not norm-" Sandra placed a hand over Sarah's mouth to silence her as she muted the video in front of them. Sandra got to her feet slowly, pulling Sarah with her. The sound of pattering feet could be heard in the distance.

The footsteps were made by small feet lacking shoes; the sound of flesh against rock. A sound they had prayed never to hear; not here. Sandra made a motion with her hand to move for the hallway. Sarah turned to move with her. A single blast of plasma to flew between the two, narrowly missing both women. Sarah stumbled backwards, and ducked down behind the couch while Sandra dove forward and took cover behind a bookcase right next to the door. The pattering grew closer. There was no way Sarah could close the gap without being shot at again and without any of her armor she would be dead soon after she took the first hit.

Sandra glanced out only to have another blast sent her way. Luckily it was another miss, barely. She then slipped through the door. Sarah reached for her as she left, the pain of abandonment sinking in. As the steps grew closer she returned to her senses. She was on her own now. Her hand drifted to her hip, instinctively reaching for her sidearm. To her dismay, she only found cloth and flesh. "Shit..." She muttered under her breathe.

Several gurgled clicks followed her quiet exclamation. They were now moving in her direction no doubt. Moments felt like minutes. Seconds felt like hours. She then saw what she had feared. A grey hand with elongated fingers grasped the edge of the couch before pulling its large head around to stare at her with beady eyes. This was it. This was how she was going to die. Abandoned by her friends and face to face with lowest of the alien's troops. She couldn't even go down fighting without a single weapon at her disposal. She looked away and closed her eyes as she felt a small discharge of heat from the Sectoids wrist. The plasma preparing to fire.

The sound of a gunshot filled the room. Sarah paused and placed a hand to her chest to find her heart was still beating. She looked up only to find the Sectoid was now dead in front of her. A second gunshot filled the air and an alien scream soon followed. She looked up to see Sandra had returned with a single revolver in hand. She then rushed to Sarah's aid once she was sure it was clear.

"Are you alright?" Sandra asked.

"No I'm not alr-!"

Sandra silenced her. "I know... Sorry... But if I didn't go, we'd both be dead right now. I told you Sarah. I've got your back. I won't leave you behind." Sandra then handed Sarah a small knife which she immediately identified as her own blade.

"Where'd you?"

"You left your door open. Figured it would do better in someone's hands than lying on the dresser." Sandra pulled Sarah to her feet.

Sarah took the blade and placed it in the sheath on her boot. "So what should we do then?"

"I think we should get to Central. Let him know what's going on... That is assuming he doesn't already know." Sarah nodded in response. The pair continued down the hallway. Sandra took a moment as the moved to place two more rounds in the revolver's cylinder.

"Think there are more of them?"

"No doubt... You think they'd only send a couple Greys if they knew where our base was?"

"I was hoping you'd reply with something optimistic..." Sarah admitted.

"I'm a realist at times."

"Think we should stop by the armory?"

Sandra stopped at a fork in the hallway. "We can definitely check it out... But I imagine we won't be the only ones who would have had the same idea." Sarah nodded in reply. "If you're sure?"

Sarah nodded again. "Honestly... I feel so helpless with only a knife in my boot. And that revolver," She looked at it. "It might as well be a slingshot if the aliens have thrown some heavier units in the assault as well."

"I'm not so sure about the idea... I think we should just get to central. The more time we waste, the deeper and deeper the aliens will get and that means a greater chance that we'll have to fight."

"Which is why we need weapons to defend ourselves." Sandra sighed in response.

Everything then slowly began to fade to black before a different voice brought her back to her senses. "Zero. Zero!" It was an older male. It took a moment to register that it was Bradford calling out to her over her earpiece. "Zero! Are you awake?!" He repeated in a rushed whisper.

"Yea... Sorry... just." She replied as she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Pay attention. We're about to begin."

She nodded to herself. She had dwelled in the past enough for today. For some reason, that day continued to haunt her. She had thought she'd put it behind her but for some reason, it kept coming back to her. Sarah hart was now aware of her surroundings, twenty years later. Many would say that the years had been kind to her. Her hair was a light brown color, a bit lighter than it had been twenty years ago, but at least she had maintained her signature bob hairstyle. A single scar now adorned her face, running from her right eye down to her cheek.

"In response to the unprovoked intrusion on the eve of our most beloved celebration." Sarah turned her head to look at the screen in the streets below.

A new speaker then appeared on screen. "A small number of dissidents again repeat the mistakes of the old world. Striking as we celebrate a benevolent savior who time and time again offers only friendship and compassion. Yet these trivial actions could never break the bond between humanity and the Eldars."

The screen then switched to a different speaker. Sarah glanced down at her sidearm, placing a hand on the revolver's hilt. An "S.B." was barely visible on the hilt between her fingers. "Friendship my ass..." She gritted her teeth.

"Prep Gatecrasher, 60 seconds." Bradford's voice could be heard again. Sarah looked through the scope of her rifle the moment she heard his voice. She located him a moment later as he prepared to walk through an ADVENT checkpoint. Her breathing slowed as her finger inched towards the trigger. Sirens began going off as he stepped through. ADVENT troops then approached him shouting in whatever language it may be that they spoke. They appeared human on the outside, but it was widely believed within XCOM that they were genetically mutated in some way. Their armor was after all designed in such a way it hid most of their features.

One of the ADVENT rammed the butt of his rifle into Bradford's chest when he refused to move, which caused him to fall to his knees. She then watched Jane Kelly slip by and place the explosives on the truck behind them. She was away from the vehicle before anyone noticed. It went up in a blaze of fire the moment she was outside of the explosive's range. The blast sent the ADVENT soldiers to the ground.

Now was her time. Bradford got to his feet as bullets fled the muzzle of her rifle and embedded themselves in the bodies of those ADVENT who attempted to get to their feet to stop him. Screams filled the air as the explosion sent civilians running in various directions. Some of them taking a moment to stop and point out her position. "Shooter!"

She'd already stayed too long. She got to her feet and ran to the edge of the roof and leapt through the window of a nearby building. "Mor Balaten!" It seemed she wasn't alone in this room. An ADVENT trooper raised his hand in an attempt to stop her before raising his weapon to fire. Her revolver was in hand before he could raise his weapon and the sound of gunfire filled the air as the trooper fell to the ground. Sarah got to her feet and immediately made her way down the stairs of the building.

She shouldered her rifle and proceeded to replace the two spent rounds in her revolver before a flick of her wrist caused the cylinder to fall back into place. She holstered it once again before drawing the rifle. She then slipped through the backdoor of the building. She made sure to check that no one was looking before she slipped into the alleyways.

She made her way to the rendezvous point. No doubt ADVENT would be hunting for her. She continued weaving between the buildings. Some would glance in her direction but in the panic few would pay her any mind. She even bumped into several people though it did little to slow her progress. She could see a male just ahead waving her over. His blonde hair was kept rather short yet messy. A bandana covered the lower half of his face. She approached carefully. "Vigilo." She muttered.

"Confido." He replied. Sarah then approached and leaned against the wall. "Gatecrasher is well underway." He stated. That much she found to be obvious as gunshots continued to ring throughout the area.

"They find what they're looking for?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know yet." He pulled a rifle from within a nearby garbage can. "Ready?" He asked. Sarah nodded. He then rushed from the cover of the alley into the streets, ducking down behind a car. She stayed behind in the alley to cover him. He then waved her over as he raised his head to do the same for her. She dashed towards the vehicle, sliding in behind it as she approached. Down the street she could see the area open up into a clearing with a large monument in the center.

From here she could see one of their own closing in and finishing off an ADVENT trooper only to be gunned down from the flank. A voice was heard over their radio. "Crasher-2 is down! She's gone!"

"They're getting killed over there. We've got to hurry." The blonde stated. Sarah nodded in response and gripped his shoulder as she got to her feet. The pair moved to the next vehicle and stopped behind it. A quick glance over the hood allowed Sarah to see Bradford eliminating the last ADVENT trooper in the immediate vicinity of the objective. Another woman appeared behind him, who Sarah identified as Jane Kelly from earlier, as he approached the body and slammed his foot against the trooper's helmet. She assumed he had failed to kill it.

"Looks clear." Sarah stated. The blonde nodded back at her before getting up to move and rushing to regroup with the others. Sarah was right behind him every step of the way.

Bradford looked at the two. "Nice of you to join us." He stated. Sarah briefly glanced at the body of their fallen comrade. A soft sigh escaped her lips but the moment was interrupted as a transport for ADVENT flew in from above. The doors flew open and immediately they were being fired upon. Sarah dashed for cover behind a waist high crate that was nearby. She then looked down to notice her chest was covered in blood.

She placed a hand against her chest. There was no pain, and no bleeding. She glanced where she was standing to see that the young male was on the ground reaching out for her slowly. A small blood trail could be seen from where he tried to pull himself over to face her. Behind him she could see the ADVENT troopers dropping down from the transport before it departed. One of the troopers approached slowly and began firing into his legs, causing him to cry out in agony. She had no doubt the trooper was trying to force her hand.

Bradford and Jane had bolted into the building and were now dealing with a door within. The last remaining XCOM operative outside the building ran over to her side, firing into the oncoming group as he did. "Just go! I'll try to stall them here." Sarah nodded before getting up to jump through the shattered window behind her. Covering shots rang out as she moved to prevent the ADVENT from taking advantage of the moment to shoot her.

Inside she found that Bradford and Jane had managed to get the door opened. She then made her way inside to find Bradford looking at some sort of stasis pod, or at least that's what she assumed it was. He paused in front of it and lowered his rifle. "This is the place..."

"Are you sure?" A female voice replied through her earpiece. She immediately recognized the voice to be that of Lily Shen, the chief engineer within XCOM.

Bradford then approached the pod and flipped a switch. "Yes..." He stated as the doors opened and a human figure was revealed within. A green liquid surrounding it but it was immediately draining from the pod. She assumed it was a human but it was rather hard to tell as whatever it was, was within what she thought resembled a diver's suit. Now all that separated Bradford from the contents of the pod was glass casing.

"Looks like there's an access panel attached. If you get me a better look I can-"

Bradford approached the pod and smashed the glass in with the butt of his rifle. "Next time..." He lifted the body onto his shoulders after removing it from the pod. "Let's get out of here." More gunshots could be heard from outside as the sound of boots grew louder. The sound of death could be heard outside as another of their ranks fell.

"No! Central! Crasher-1 is down! You have to get out of there!" Shen exclaimed.

Bradford looked around though it appeared there was no other exit to this room. "We need another exit now!" Jane pulled a pin from a grenade on her belt and tossed it at a nearby wall in response. The wall then came crumbling down. "Works for me!" Bradford then began carrying the body outside. Sarah stayed near him as he would be unable to defend himself in this situation. She exited the building after he did and hugged a wall; her rifle ready to fire. Several shots were fired into Bradford's back as the ADVENT now approached the doorway but somehow he managed to shrug them off and made his way to the evacuation zone. Jane was through the wall a moment later.

Several shots were fired in her direction as she retreated. Sarah provided covering fire as Jane left the building. She even managed to land a hit on a trooper, sending him to his knees. She had stalled as long as she could for the other two and now sprinted toward the evacuation zone. A single rope was thrown down for her as the Skyranger prepared to leave. She dropped her rifle and leapt forward, latching onto the rope tightly as the transport began to gain altitude and speed.

Several shots were fired in her direction but none came close enough to worry her. The rope was already being pulled back up and she'd be inside within moments.


	2. Chapter 2

The armory door had been torn open. Sarah could hear something moving about within. She and Sandra drew closer. Sandra leaned against the wall as she drew close. She peaked inside before pulling her head back out. "Mutons... Sectoids..." She looked at Sarah. "No good..." Sarah looked passed Sandra to see several corpses laying about in the armory. No doubt a fight had happened here and the victor was more than clear.

Sarah turned to make her way back down the hallway. It seemed Sandra had been right and this was all a waste of time. They'd already made it here. Everything faded to black again before color returned as Sarah found herself laying in her bed. She shook her head before rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. She closed her eyes a moment later.

There was the sound of plasma behind her. Sarah turned to see Sandra fall to her knees. The woman braced herself with one hand as she raised the revolver and fired twice into a Sectoid down the hall. Sarah rushed to Sandra, arms outstretched ready to take the woman into her arms. The sound of footsteps and various roars could be heard from within the armory.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Sandra. "Sandra!" Sandra simply fell weakly into Sarah's arms.

"They're coming..." She whispered. Sarah nodded as she grasped both of Sandra's arms. She turned around and pulled her up onto her back. Sandra tightened her grip around Sarah's neck, allowing Sarah to grip the woman's legs for a little extra leverage. Sarah then ran down the hallway, making sure to turn a corner as quickly as she could.

She could hear the aliens chasing behind them and it seemed like they were drawing closer. She was vaguely aware of Sandra's blood seeping into her clothes. Once she noticed she realized that all this movement was quite possibly causing more harm to Sandra. Sandra's current state seemed bad enough as is, let alone any further damage from being bounced around on Sarah's back.

She glanced down to notice Sandra had loosened her grip and was placing two more bullets in the chamber of the revolver. Did she intend to fight? Up ahead she spotted the entertainment room. Sarah dashed inside before shutting the door behind them and making sure it was locked tight. She then sat Sandra down and gave her a close look-over. "You ok?" Sarah managed to ask, her voice wavering just slightly.

Sandra shook her head. She then sat a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Go find Central..." She gritted her teeth. "I'll only slow you down..."

Sarah shook her head. "You think I'm just going to leave you to die?"

"Take me and we both die... You don't have a choice..."

"I'm not going to leave you!" Sarah exclaimed with a shake of her head. There was the sound of a slam against the door. Sandra then attempted to hand the revolver to Sarah. She grasped Sandra's arm tightly as she tried to pull the woman back up but not before the door was broken into. A single muscular being stood before them. It was over six feet tall no doubt and his body was completely armored. its hands complete with bladed gauntlets.

Sarah gasped before reaching for the revolver only for an armored fist to pound against her chest sending her back and causing her to collide with several objects within the room. Everything seemed to grow dark for a moment as Sarah faded in and out of consciousness. She glanced up at Sandra.

It seemed the beast had taken to pummeling her though she was furiously grasping at its head but Sarah was unable to determine for what reason. Sarah got to her knees, coughing furiously as she did. She pulled the knife from her boot as she got to her feet. She stumbled about for a moment, the blow had left her reeling.

Sandra then shouted at her. "Sarah!" She then noticed that Sandra had succeeded in her attempt to remove the berserker's helmet. Sarah then took off into a run, blade in hand and poised for the head.

Sarah jumped in her bed. Her head collided with the ceiling above. "Gah!" She placed a hand against her forehead as she felt a warm liquid rushed down her hand. She felt as though she was on the verge of tears. She leaned forward and covered her face with her hands. Several moments later she sighed and then pushed the blinds away having composed herself. She then slid out of her bunk and took a moment to look around. The living quarters were dark. A few couches were positioned in the center of the room as well as a table. She sighed softly to herself and then made for the restroom.

Once inside she stopped at the sink before turning the handles to cause a soft stream of warm water. She rinsed her hands in it, watching the blood slowly run off of her hands as she did. She then looked in the mirror. It seemed she'd created a small gash on her forehead as she awoke from her slumber. The door behind her opened and another woman walked in. A blonde with her hair tied up in a bun with two small hair sticks protruding from within. The woman glanced at Sarah and approached her having seen the blood.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Sarah gave a quick glance to look her up and down. She was definitely larger than she was by at least a couple inches. She also had a more muscular build than Sarah did.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah... I'm alright. Thanks though." Sarah paused as she tried to think of something to say. She offered the woman her hand. "Sarah. Sarah Hart." The woman's smile faded instantly. A moment later she pushed Sarah's hand away with the back of her hand. Sarah was confused as the two had only just met and it seemed this woman already had a problem with her. The blonde turned to leave. "I... I didn't catch your name."

She stopped. "It's... Camille." Camille then left the room. Sarah sighed as she left. She'd never seen her around before. A rookie maybe? Sarah then turned back to the sink so she could clean the wound on her forehead before leaving the restroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avenger was at one time, an alien transport ship. It was believed to have been used to transport large amounts of supplies and resources for the aliens uses. It had recently come into the hands of XCOM and it seemed they intended to use it to do battle with the ADVENT forces. The stationary HQ had failed in the initial invasion but it seemed that the Avenger would be exactly what they needed to rise from the ashes.

At this time, ADVENT still neglects to consider XCOM a major threat. They still believed them to be a small resistance group, a terrorist organization, and that's what they told the populace. Oh how wrong they were.

The Avenger had set down near a resistance Headquarters to collect supplies for the journey ahead. The supply drop was made just inside an empty town, abandoned long ago when ADVENT herded humanity into the megacities of which most now dwelled. All except for those who still did not accept ADVENT's rule.

Sarah lifted a rather large crate and moved to place it on the back of a truck, which once loaded would bring the supplies to the Avenger. It was determined that this would be the safest method. After all, a rather large alien transport that was off in the middle of nowhere might draw attention. The chances any ADVENT were in the area were quite low in the first place but Bradford didn't want to take even the slightest risk. They only had one shot at freeing humanity from the chains it was bound in, whether it realized it or not.

Sarah went back to the pile of supply crates and paused for a moment. Two of the soldiers with her, she recognized, or rather three. Valentina and Miguel had been with XCOM for a few months now but were still rather green. Then there was Camille. The woman had been avoiding Sarah the entire time they were here, not even bothering with so much as a glance in her direction. Sarah managed to catch her face from time to time but Camille seemed to be sending off mixed signals. At times Sarah could see that the woman was angry with her, but others, she simply seemed to be in pain.

A part of her wanted to ask, but then there was the anger Camille seemed to possess . It honestly worried Sarah. She had no idea how Camille would react if she pried for what seemed to be bothering her. "Something bothering you?" A man asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry... Just thinking." She turned to face whoever she was now speaking with. He was a white male with a buzzcut hairstyle. He wore a tan ballcap atop his head, though no logos adorned its material.

He offered his hand. "Caleb... Caleb Cole."

Sarah returned the gesture. "Sarah Hart." She paused a moment. "New recruit?" 

He nodded. "Yea... Always wanted a chance to overthrow ADVENT. They make me sick. The lies they spew to innocent people..." He sighed. "If only we knew what their goal was, we could really throw a wrench in their plans."

"We're gonna find out." Sarah replied with a nod.

He smiled at her. "Of course." He grinned. "We'll give them hell."

"Just don't get yourself killed. " He nodded before pointing back as a truck was approaching. Sarah looked back and gave a few hand signals and they all dispersed into cover and behind buildings. Caleb was right behind her as they took shelter in a ruin. Sarah rested her hand on the revolver she kept at her side. The truck stopped in front of the supply drop before the lights flickered off and on, then again, and again.

Sarah sighed a sigh of relief. "We're good..." With that they all emerged from the cover to continue loading the truck. A simple safety precaution they had all been instructed to take. They needed to be prepared for anything. After all, the planet was no longer theirs but the enemies'.

"So..."Caleb began. "What's with you and her?" He stated with a nod in Camille's direction.

"That's what I want to know. I gave her my name last night and after that she refused to talk to me."

"Something you did?" He asked as he sat a crate down onto the bed of the new truck.

"I'd never met her before. I can't say I've had time to do anything. Not that I know of anyway..."

"Well whatever it is, I think you two may need to work it out. I may not be a veteran here but I imagine infighting and distrust on the battlefield will put a hold on this whole operation faster than you can say 'sorry.' "

"Yea... I just don't want to ask too soon, and I can't decide if I want to do it alone or have someone close by."

"Hostile?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. She might be. She really seems to hate me."

Caleb was silent for a few minutes at the group continued loading more and more crates onto the trucks. They were nearly done it seemed. "Ever wonder what these cities looked like before the aliens?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. At one time I knew."

"How long have you been with XCOM?" He asked.

"Twenty years now."

"Anyone else left fro-"

"No." She cut him off. "Save for Bradford... At least. Not that I know of." She fell silent for a moment after that.

"Sorry... So, you were around before the aliens arrived?"

She nodded. "I remember the cities before ADVENT herded everyone into the megacities you see today. I remember the small towns. Dogs barking. Children playing in the streets. You just don't hear that anymore." Sarah sat down for a moment where she examined the ruins around them. Windows that had been smashed long ago and bricks torn from their walls by explosions that shook the city.

Caleb sat down next to her. "Maybe someday. It's not over after all. And, I don't know about you but I have no intention of living on a planet ruled by ADVENT any longer."

"We've still got a long way to go for that."

"Maybe so... But we're closer than we were yesterday. And with the situation like it is, that has to count for something right?" Sarah was unable to form a reply as another truck was coming up on the ruined city. Once again the group scattered into the ruins. The vehicle pulled in and stopped just as the last had. This time they'd already loaded up all the cargo. The lights flickered once, and then twice before the engine started again.

That was the signal they were looking for. They all departed from their hiding spots before climbing into the back of the vehicle. Sarah found herself in the back, sitting next to Caleb yet across from Camille who still paid her no mind. The group was silent for several minutes as the vehicle departed the supply drop and proceeded on its way back to the Avenger.

Sarah took the silence as a good time to look around. This world really was nothing like she remembered it. Nothing but wasteland around them save for the sparse few instances of vegetation which clung to what life it had left. Nearly every area that had once been populated by humanity was now reduced to this state as the aliens were at first merciless in their onslaught to break humanity's will. It didn't take them long either. Within little more than a month the council had betrayed the location of XCOM's base to the aliens in exchange for what they believed to be a chance at survival.

The aliens had never been so kind. They'd only ever sought to further their own goals. The leader's of the world still chose to believe the aliens and so began the chain of events that led to their current situation.

Sarah took a moment to glance back at Camille to find for once the blonde was looking at her. The moment their eyes met Camille turned away. Sarah swallowed. "You ok Camille?"

Camille looked up at Sarah for a moment. The question seemed to have angered her as she gritted her teeth before she released and gave a slow nod in response. Sarah looked to Caleb who returned her gaze. He shrugged.

They arrived at the Avenger several minutes later. The supplies had already been loaded onto the ship and stored away. It wouldn't be much longer before they decided to begin the real battle with ADVENT. Though Caleb was hopefully optimistic, Sarah couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. How many more were going to die this time? None of them were guaranteed to get out of it alive and realistically, chances were most of them would likely be dead before they could escalate the coming conflict.


End file.
